


I Just Wanna Make You Love Me

by The_Faeries_Requiem



Series: The Unus Collection [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faeries_Requiem/pseuds/The_Faeries_Requiem
Summary: Everyone is born with their soulmate’s name where they would first touch you. It’s common to have them places like your hands or wrist, from handshakes. Some have them on their waists, you know, from hugs. Ronan Webber’s, however, was on the left side of his neck, just under his jaw.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Unus Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103234
Kudos: 2





	I Just Wanna Make You Love Me

Everyone is born with their soulmate’s name where they would first touch you. It’s common to have them places like your hands or wrist, from handshakes. Some have them on their waists, you know, from hugs. Ronan Webber’s, however, was on the left side of his neck, just under his jaw.

Ronan’s ash brown hair had been grown out on that side, with the right side being shaved. His sandy brown skin was marred with the words Kim Minseok. In Korean. The only reason why he knew what the words meant was because his friend Adam recognised the name.

He was famous. That’s why Ronan took so much care in hiding it. He wasn’t about to have some crazy fans chasing him down or assaulting him because of something he was born with. It’s bad enough that a lot of fans hate on idols for dating.

Adam and Ronan had made a bucket list when they were children. Long before Adam had gotten into K-POP and then dragged Ronan into it too. But yet South Korea was still on the list. Little Adam and little Ronan had seen pictures of it when the were younger and loved the scenery and were rather obsessed with Namsan Tower in particular.

Years later, the pair found themselves touching down in Seoul. It was meant to be a vacation, a getaway from rainy England. Instead, it became hectic.

Mainly for Ronan though.

Two days after they landed in Seoul, the pair had been shopping in Gangnam when they’d been approached by a local. The teen had been polite at first. Until she had caught sight of the name on Ronan’s neck. Next thing the pair of lads knew, she was cursing Ronan out and beating him. He defended himself the best he could without actually striking the woman because he knew that she could turn it around o him the moment he laid a hand on her.

His rescue came at the hands of a handsome male. Just the appearance of him stopped the attack though he was being followed by an every increasing group of screaming teen girls with the odd boy in the mix. He ran past and just like that the woman turned and joined the people following him.

Adam and Ronan just turned to each other, hazel eyes meeting green and shrugged. They had no idea what was going on.

A few minutes and a couple of shops later, the two decided they were hungry and set out to find a place that sold decent Bulgogi. In the restaurant already was a single male wearing a bucket hat low over his face. The pair didn’t think much of this. It was a trend especially among idols.

Ronan hadn’t realised he was bleeding until the person taking their order pointed it out. Sure enough the angry teen from earlier had scratched him deep enough to draw blood. Adam passed his taller friend a rubber band to keep his hair from getting any bloodier whilst they cleaned the wound.

The scratch hadn’t caused much damage. It was only a centimeter long and ran parallel to his name.

“Dammit, you think I’m gonna need any shots for this?” Ronan joked as his shorter friend disinfected the cut.  
“You never know Ronan, now do try to keep still.”  
“But it stings.”  
“You big baby!”

What neither of the pair had realised is that at the name ‘Ronan’ the other male in the restaurant had flinched, then looked over at the pair. They didn’t see his eyes widen at the sight of his own name written on the sandy coloured skin of a foreigner. Or the smile playing across his lips as he stood.

The next thing that the pair knew, the stranger was at their side. He gestured to Ronan’s neck before speaking to them in Korean, luckily both men had taken lessons before traveling.

“May I?”

The two looked confused until the stranger pulled off his disguise.

“Xiumin,” Adam gasped.

Ronan understood then. This was him. He nodded, being careful of the scratch.

“She got you good huh?” Minseok muttered, thumbing gently at his name whilst he eyed the scratch.

“It’s nothing Hyung,” Ronan responded quietly, not trusting his voice when he was this close to his soulmate. A gummy smile spread across Minseok’s lips at the honorific.

“So you’re Ronan Webber?”

Ronan nodded, offering one of his large hands to Minseok. He smiled and slotted his smaller hand into it, blushing when Ronan raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it with a smile. They were together now. And they had forever to fall in love, but they both knew it wouldn’t take that long.


End file.
